


[podfic] if your color's blue

by HalfFizzbin, reena_jenkins



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - Politics, Celebrations, Elections, First Kiss, M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 19:26:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"It's election day, and America is about to make a choice between the openly-bigoted Governor Argent and the liberal, werewolf-sympathizing Senator Stilinski."</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] if your color's blue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fire_juggler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/gifts).
  * Inspired by [if your color's blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/556696) by [HalfFizzbin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfFizzbin/pseuds/HalfFizzbin). 



  
**Coverartist:**  [](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)  
  
 **Length:**  00:06:47  
  
 **Download link:**  You can download this podfic as an mp3 [ **right over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/Stocking%20Stuffers!/\(TWolf\)%20_if%20your%20color%27s%20blue_.mp3) (thank you, [](http://paraka.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://paraka.livejournal.com/) **paraka** , for hosting me!) 

 


End file.
